The present invention is concerned with a seat recliner fitting for the motor-driven inclination adjustment of a backrest and for the motor-driven folding out and folding in of a two-part leg support.
Known fittings of this type consists of a multitude of individual elements and assemblies that must be installed into a recliner frame and to the armrest, backrest, seat and leg support elements, as well as to one another.